


Just kiss me, don't burn me

by Ayfe



Series: June [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 95line makes an appearance, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Awkwardness, Fluff, Light Angst, Multi, Questioning, Romance, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayfe/pseuds/Ayfe
Summary: Seokmin would have never thought that it takes just one kiss from a beautiful girl for her mind to become a complete mess.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: June [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971112
Kudos: 21





	Just kiss me, don't burn me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm back with something like but not really a sequel to my junhao oneshot. I was thinking about writing some soonwoo next, but honestly I feel like there's not enough fics in the seoksoo tag :(  
> So yeah, here have some wlw seoksoo!  
> Also as usual big thanks to my awesome beta! [@your-hannahbanana](https://your-hannahbanana.tumblr.com/)

Seokmin rushes into an empty classroom. In the hurry, she almost manages to slam the classroom door behind her. Without even looking up she is already pulling her guitar case off her back and letting out a string of apologizes from her lips.

“I’m so sorry I’m late, Jisoo. One of my friends was… oh? Woah!” Seokmin pauses when she finally gets a proper look at the other girl sitting at the back of the classroom with a guitar in her lap. The girl looks up from her fingers which were casually running over the guitar strings and Seokmin gets a perfect view of her new haircut. 

“I mean just… woah. You dyed your hair pink?” Seokmin asks in wonder although she can already clearly see the answer. 

“Yeah, surprise!” Jisoo replies with a faint smile. “I thought it’s time for some change, you know. Do you… do you think pink looks weird on me?”

Seokmin shakes her head right away. She finally moves from the spot by the door and joins Jisoo at the back of the classroom, putting away her bag and guitar case and sitting down. The sun is already hanging low on the afternoon sky and so it gives Jisoo a halo around her body. Seokmin takes a moment to admire the older girl before replying.

“No, it doesn’t look weird at all. It actually suits you. You look really good now, Jisoo. I like it a lot.”

“Does that mean I didn’t look good before?” teases her Jisoo lightly. She flips her hair behind her shoulder feigning being offended.

“Of course not. You always look good,” points out Seokmin. Her voice is so sincere that Jisoo almost feels guilty for teasing her. 

“I mean you’re like the most beautiful and gorgeous girl I’ve ever seen.” Continues Seokmin as she reaches for her guitar and puts it onto her lap. She starts to tune the guitar, a routine task she does before all of the guitar lessons.

“Do you actually mean that?” 

When Seokmin looks up from her guitar she is met with Jisoo’s eyes. There’s a strange glint inside them and the older girl seems unusually serious. Seokmin smiles, baffled with her question. “Well, of course. I always mean my compliments. So yes, I really think you’re absurdly beautiful.”

Jisoo’s cheeks slowly turn the color of her hair. She nervously tucks loose strands of hair behind her ear before putting away her guitar. The older girl moves from her chair closer to Seokmin. It’s not unusual as she sometimes has to go over to Seokmin to correct her fingers at the neck of the guitar.

Seokmin is however surprised when instead of onto her fingers Jisoo places her palms onto her cheeks and hesitantly leans down. The older girl connects their lips in a chaste kiss which lasts only a few seconds. 

“Uh…” Seokmin feels lost after Jisoo leans back. Her heart is going crazy and she needs a moment to process what just happened. She isn't sure what feeling is showing on her face, but Jisoo retreats back to her chair with her face scrunched up in what Seokmin identifies as shame. 

"I'm so sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, really. I just… I must have misunderstood. I’m sorry.” Jisoo grabs her guitar once again, using it as an excuse not to look at Seokmin.

“I didn’t know you were lesbian.” 

Seokmin slaps herself inwardly for blurting out the first thing she could think of without really thinking it through. Meanwhile Jisoo fiddles with the strings of her guitar and shrugs her shoulders lightly. 

“I’m not lesbian. I’m pansexual. Uh… it means like- “

“I know,” interrupts her Seokmin. “Being attracted to people regardless of their gender or sex.”

“Yeah.”

A long, awkward silence follows and both girls mind only their guitars. Seokmin opens her mouth to say something, but she closes it right away realizing she actually has no idea what to say to Jisoo.

Eventually the older girl breaks the silence with her quiet voice. “Have you been practicing properly since the last lesson?”

“Look, Jisoo- “

The older girl looks up from her guitar and shakes her head. “Please don’t. Let’s not talk about it. Can we just pretend it never happened and proceed with the lesson as usual?”

“Okay,” agrees Seokmin quietly.

///

Seokmin catches the sigh of Junhui just when he’s leaving through the school entrance. She briskly goes through the stuff in her locker and leaves any unneeded textbooks and hurries through the entrance to catch up with Junhui. 

“Jun! Wait for me!” 

The older boy turns around when Seokmin finally reaches him. He seems rather confused, nonetheless he gives her a small smile as always.

“Hey, are you going home?” asks Seokmin casually while she fixes a bag strap on her shoulder. Junhui nods and they start walking away from the school building once again. “I’ll go with you, then. Is that fine?”

Junhui’s eyebrows are still scrunched up in confusion, nonetheless he says, “Yeah, it’s fine. But you know that it’s just me today, right? Minghao is hanging out with Mingyu today. He said that they want to look for some good spots to take photos.”

“I know, they told me.” says Seokmin with a smile appearing on her face. She has to quicken her pace to keep up with Junhui’s fast walk and when the older one notices it, he slows down with a sheepish smile. “I’m actually glad I caught you alone. I uh… wanted to hang out with you today.”

“Oh? Really?”

Seokmin doesn’t expect Junhui to sound so surprised. “Of course. We’re friends now as well, aren’t we?”

“Well, yeah. I guess,” Junhui shrugs his shoulders. “I just thought it’s mainly because of Minghao, you know. That it’s like an unwritten rule that you have to get on well with your friend’s boyfriend and his friends.”

“It’s not like that. I genuinely like hanging out with you and with Jihoon, Wonwoo and Soonyoung as well.” Says Seokmin firmly.

The two groups of friends started to slowly merge into one soon after Junhui and Minghao started dating. Junhui was a bit worried at the beginning, especially about Jihoon and Wonwoo since both of them usually had a hard time meeting new people. Fortunately, they seem to be warming up to Minghao, Seokmin and especially Mingyu rather easily.

Junhui and Seokmin keep walking in a silence for a while after that. The younger girl pulls at the ends of her long hair nervously. There's something she wants to talk about with Junhui and get his advice on. However, she has no idea how to begin whatsoever.

"So…" She lets the word linger on her tongue for a moment before she continues. "You and Minghao are dating. Right?"

Junhui narrows his eyes at her. "Yes, uh… but you obviously know that."

"Of course," Seokmin nods. "I just mean you’re a boy and Minghao is also a boy.”

“As far as I know.”

“And so… you two are dating and you two are also boys, right?”

The older laughs a bit in frustration. “What is this?”

Seokmin stops abruptly and startles Junhui by pulling his arm to stop as well. She turns to face him and grabs his shoulders. “Jun.”

“Yes?”

“I think I am lesbian. But also, maybe not entirely lesbian, you know?” exclaims Seokmin in her most serious tone.

“No, I don’t know?” Junhui scrunches his forehead in confusion and looks at the girl helplessly. “I’m confused.”

Seokmin sighs deeply and pulls Junhui to the nearest bench. They sit down and Junhui waits patiently for the younger to elaborate. Seokmin sighs again and rubs her forehead in frustration. “I’m very confused, too.”

Instinctively Junhui wraps his arms around her shoulders in an attempt to comfort Seokmin in her distress. Junhui is used to clinging to people and although Jihoon and Wonwoo usually say they hate it, Junhui knows the girls don’t actually mind it. With Seokmin, though, Junhui is still rather careful as to not make the girl uncomfortable. 

“There’s this one girl…” starts Seokmin slowly. Junhui releases her from his embrace and the girl looks at the people passing them by for a moment before continuing. “I think I might like her? Like  _ like  _ her. But I’m not really sure about other girls… and boys actually, too. I think I am attracted to them, but when I think about dating someone, only this girl comes to my mind.”

“I see,” nods Junhui. He occupies his fingers by playing with a hole in his jeans while contemplating all the things Seokmin said. “Maybe… you’re looking for the wrong answer, then.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that maybe you just need to find an answer to whether you like that girl or not. All the other things aren’t really that important, you know. If you know you like this girl, then you don’t really have to figure out how your attraction works right away.” Explains Junhui thoughtfully. 

He looks over at the girl when he doesn’t receive any reaction. Seokmin has pursed lips in thought and she is looking away at the busy street. For the past week she has been thinking about Jisoo and her soft lips a lot. It wasn’t on her mind constantly, however whenever she left her mind just slightly unoccupied, thoughts of Jisoo appeared. It all made her fairly confused the past few days. 

She needed to talk about it with someone, but the thought of telling Mingyu or Minghao frankly terrified her. She knew it was an irrational fear, yet she couldn’t get rid of it. They were her closest friends and sometimes it just felt easier to talk about serious things with someone she wasn’t as close to.

“Have you ever thought about it before?”

Seokmin shrugs her shoulders. “I guess I’ve always just assumed I’m straight.”

The older snorts loudly. There’s a sense of reliability he feels towards the girl’s struggle. “How surprising.”

“Yeah,” the girl cracks a small smile. There is a gentle nudging to her side and when she looks at Junhui she notices the mischievous glint in his eyes. “So, who’s this mystery girl of yours?”

Seokmin covers her face with her palms in embarrassment and groans quietly. She starts to regret talking about Jisoo to Junhui first. 

///

Jisoo pokes the pasta on the plate in front of her with a fork. The cafeteria food isn’t usually anything special, but at least it’s edible. However, today Jisoo doesn’t really have an appetite. She puts the fork down with a small sigh. 

She runs her fingers over a handmade bracelet on her wrist. It’s a habit she developed to comfort herself whenever she’s sad, upset or stressed. The bracelet itself might not be the best made, but she holds it dear ever since Jeonghan gave it to her at the beginning of their first high school year. He also made one for himself and for Seungcheol.

It has been three years since, but she still vividly remembers how scared she was to start high school in a completely different country, not knowing anyone and with a limited knowledge of the language. Sometimes she still can’t believe how lucky she was to meet and befriend Jeonghan and Seungcheol.

Jisoo sighs once again wishing her friends wouldn’t be so late right now, because she would use their distraction. She hates how her eyes subconsciously find Seokmin among all the people in the cafeteria.

The younger girl is sitting a few tables away from Jisoo. It’s rare to see her long hair in a ponytail, but Jisoo thinks she looks adorable with it. There is a tall boy sitting next to her by the table and he seems to be just animatedly telling something to the two girls sitting opposite them by the table.

Jisoo’s heart flutters when Seokmin smiles brightly at something one of the girls says. Jisoo lowers her eyes at the bracelet on her wrist and runs her fingers over it thoughtfully once again. It shouldn’t be so surprising to her that she’s the only one feeling like this. She is the one who developed a crush on her friend and got rejected, not Seokmin.

A tray with food slamming onto the table next to hers startles Jisoo and she looks up to a grinning Seungcheol. The older girl sits down next to her, while Jeonghan puts his tray on the table across them much more gently.

“You look awful,” teases her Jeonghan. 

Jisoo knows that it’s his lame attempt to cheer her up and so she rolls her eyes. “So do you.” She says earning a snicker from Seungcheol.

“Is it still because of that girl?” asks Jeonghan a while later in a more serious tone.

“It’s been like a week, of course I’m still thinking about her.” Replies Jisoo bitterly.

Seungcheol clings to her side in an attempt to cheer her friend, but it doesn’t work for Jisoo right now. She would prefer to just curl up in her bed and never ever face Seokmin again. 

“What do I even do? We’re supposed to meet up for our guitar lesson tomorrow and it’s just the two of us. It’s going to be so awkward.” 

“You can just cancel it.” Suggests Seungcheol while patting her shoulder comfortingly.

After a moment of contemplation Jisoo shakes her head. “But she’ll know it’s because of what happened.”

“Lie then.” Says Jeonghan without hesitation and Jisoo sends him a disapproving look from across the table. The older boy merely shrugs his shoulders with a smile. “It’s not like you’re committing a treason. It’s just a small lie for a greater good. Nothing bad about that.”

“Why am I even friends with you? You’re clearly evil.”

Jeonghan grins cheekily. “It’s clearly because you love me so much.”

“Unfortunately.”

///

Seokmin walks down the stairs with Mingyu and Minghao. They all are in high spirits since their last class just ended and so they are finally free for today. As usual they separate by the lockers and then get together in front of the school building again. 

Mingyu talks excitedly about his new polaroid camera and although Seokmin knows almost nothing about photography she tries to keep up with Mingyu’s excitement. Meanwhile Minghao searches the street with his eyes, only partially listening to the tall boy.

It doesn’t surprise Seokmin in the slightest when Minghao quickly bids them goodbye and skips to a boy waiting for him across the street. She sees Minghao grabbing Junhui’s hand and leaving a quick kiss on his lips before they walk away together.

Seokmin is about to make a joke about Minghao looking like a fool in love to Mingyu who is silently rolling his eyes upon the two as well, when he catches a sight of pastel pink hair and the words die on her tongue.

She intended to talk with Jisoo ever since her talk with Junhui, but there never seemed to be a right time. Seokmin thought that they’ll at least meet during their guitar lesson this week, however Jisoo texted her and cancelled it because she was sick. Or so she at least told Seokmin.

The younger girl doesn’t usually like to assume things without proper evidence, but she is sure that Jisoo lied to her. She saw the older girl on the same day in school and by what she could tell Jisoo hadn’t looked sick whatsoever.

“Sorry, Mingyu. I gotta go, I um… have some important stuff to do.” Seokmin leaves her friend as abruptly as Minghao did just a while ago. She steals a quick look back only to see a pouting Mingyu still standing in front of the school building.

“I thought we were going home together.” He says accusingly.

Seokmin stops and throws him an apologetic look. “I’m really sorry Mingyu, but-“

“Never mind,” the boy interrupts her. “Jihoon is going home as well, I’ll rather go with her.” 

“Oh okay.” Seokmin watches in amusement as Mingyu skips happily to Jihoon. She looks at him warily at first, shaking her head firmly at something Mingyu says to her but eventually Seokmin sees her nodding her head with a small smile. As they leave, Seokmin turns back to approach Jisoo.

She stops just a few steps in front of the older girl and takes a moment to organize her thoughts. Jisoo is sitting in front of her with her head bent down as she looks at her phone. The pink strands of her hair messily fall from her shoulders to her face, but she doesn’t seem to mind.

“Hey,” Seokmin says, trying to sound casual.

Jisoo looks up, her eyes meeting Seokmin’s before she quickly averts them when she realizes who she is looking at. “Hi,” she replies quietly.

“I’m glad that you’re feeling better.” 

“What?” Jisoo frowns with confusion. 

“You cancelled the lesson because you were sick, remember?” 

The older girl smiles bashfully knowing she got caught. She squirms nervously as Seokmin sits down next to her. “That’s right… I do feel better.”

Seokmin is unsure how to continue and by the looks of it the other girl doesn’t really want their conversation to continue as well. She keeps glancing towards the school entrance and then back at the phone in her hands.

Finally, Seokmin quietly sighs. “Is it because of the kiss?” She asks straightforwardly.

“I- I don’t know what you mean.”

“I mean you acting like this. You were the one who said that we should act like it never happened, yet you’re doing anything but.” Seokmin’s voice slightly raises as she gets worked up about the situation.

Jisoo, who has been avoiding looking at Seokmin until now, finally looks at the younger girl. Her eyes glinting with agitation. “What do you want to hear? It’s not so easy to pretend that I’m not in love with my unrequited crush.”

“You’re the one who added unrequited, though.” Points out Seokmin after a moment of silence.

“No.”

“No?”

“No, don’t do this to me now.” Jisoo turns towards Seokmin, fully facing the younger girl. “Don’t suddenly tell me that you’ve been in love with me the whole time and that you want to be with me only to dump me a week later after you have your  _ lesbian experience. _ ”

Jisoo stands up and is about to walk away, but Seokmin is quick enough to stop her by clenching her fingers around Jisoo’s wrist. “It’s not like that, Jisoo. I swear.”

Jisoo hesitates when she hears the sincerity in Seokmin’s voice, but she still pulls her wrist from Seokmin’s hold. “It’s not like that? How is it then? You’re suddenly lesbian and you suddenly like me or what?”

“No, I’m not.” The older girl opens her mouth to retort but Seokmin is once again quicker and she puts a hand over Jisoo’s mouth. “Let me explain first, please.”

After a second Jisoo nods dejectedly and Seokmin lowers her hand from her mouth. She pulls the girl to sit down again with a small nervous smile. 

“Okay, so… the important part is that I like you and I want to be with you. But not- not because of the reasons you’ve said. I promise that I would never do that to you.” She takes Jisoo’s hands in hers absentmindedly. “I’m not a lesbian or at least I think I’m not. I- I actually don’t know, but it doesn’t matter to be honest. I don’t care to know if I’m into girls or boys or anyone else, right now all I know is that I’m into you.”

Jisoo searches Seokmin’s eyes for any kind of lie, but she can’t find any. Her heart flutters as the younger girl leans slowly towards her glancing at her lips nervously. Jisoo can’t say that she’s completely reassured just by the girl’s words, yet she lets herself join their lips together into a kiss hoping that she won’t get hurt this time.

“What am I seeing here?” They are interrupted by Jeonghan’s sly voice. Jisoo immediately pulls away from Seokmin and turns around to see Jeonghan and Seungcheol approaching. Knowing her friends all too well she quickly grabs her bag and Seokmin’s hand pulling the younger girl into a run.

“Why are we running?” Seokmin asks with a laugh.

Jisoo dares a look back at Seokmin, adoring the bright smile on her face. “Right now, we’re running for our lives. Trust me.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. I highly appreaciate any kind of feedback (kudos or especially comments). Anyways, next up is soonwoo! (Btw I really look forward to the comeback. We're finally getting age line songs. How exciting!)


End file.
